His Eyes, My Eyes
by Miss Sunday Of The 7th Key
Summary: H- A girl whose eyes can see through people. She fell in love with the one known as Beyond Birthday. Her life is meaningless without him, but as she shares a night with him, she realizes he was never the person she thought he was. OC LEMON! REQUEST!


I got another request from someone saying they wanted a BB Lemon. Now, at first, I had no idea who that was. Until I saw him. O.o apparently, he's like L's evil twin without actually being related. Which is weirder. But, hey! I love me some psychopathic luvin! Review if you like!

What defines a murder? What is it that defines murdered? Such questions I didn't know the answer to.

* * *

I didn't find it fair. We, us children at the Wammy House, were taught that murdering someone is bad. We were taught that we were to surpass L, and solve murders. I believed that, for as long as I could. I was a genius, or enough of one to be in the Wammy House. I had no name, I never did. I was simply H.

But _He_gave me a name. A real one. I never knew his real name either, but I loved the name he was given no less. He was called Beyond Birthday. BB**.**

He gave me the name Haley. He said he read a story once about an orphan with that name. He said he liked it. I liked it too, but I couldn't call myself that. I was H. No one else. Besides, that name was something only the boy who held my deepest affections could call me. Even I was not worthy to call myself that. Only he was.

Beyond Birthday wasn't L, even though he looked like him. He looked like him so much that it was scary. But he was human, with human feelings. But all he was to the Wammy House was backup, or a doppelganger. So was I, I guessed.

The time came when Beyond Birthday left the Wammy House, left me. After all the times he'd snuck into my room, all the times he's crawl under the covers with me with a flashlight, all the times we'd play shadow puppets… They were nothing now. He didn't even look back at me as he fled.

A year later, I too left the Wammy House. I wanted to find Beyond Birthday, tell him that I truly missed him, but I never could. After a while, I simply gave up. I went into a normal High school for normal children for about three years, and then I graduated. I went by the name Haley Watari, after Watari himself, and of course the name BB gave me in secret.

I moved to America, hearing it was an exciting place to be. It gave me hope; perhaps Beyond was there. He loved exciting places. I found myself in L.A., something drawing me there.

It wasn't until a month later did I figure out why.

* * *

I was walking home, the lights of the city reflecting off my white blond hair, my dark green eyes sad and downcast. I had gone to the police station, asking if someone that looked like Beyond was there. They said they would look for him, but no promises. I knew they wouldn't even try; I could see it in their eyes.

They weren't like Beyond's. They were black, and watery, almost pig like. One's eyes could tell your entire story, you know. Mine told one of sadness. It was, actually. I was dumped at the Wammy house as soon as my parents saw I could put a complicated puzzle together at only a year old. I was alone there for as long as I could remember.

Then Beyond appeared. I didn't know where he came from… He was just there. He smiled at me, I remembered; just me. We became close, even though I was two years younger than he. Beyond Birthday had been so close to me, and just when I thought it was love, he was gone, sick of me, sick of the Wammy House.

I looked up, to see if the bus was there yet. And, just like that, there he was. Like he was waiting for me, almost.

He was leaning against a newspaper stand, his head cocked slightly as he examined me. He looked exactly like L now; almost a carbon copy. He even wore the same clothes. Or something like that. Instead of a white shirt, He had on a black one, and his eyes held something I'd never seen before in them.

Insanity.

As I approached him, I knew he wasn't the Birthday I had loved. But from the happy and blissful look in his eyes as soon as he recognized me, I knew he still thought I was the same H.

But I wasn't. Like him, I had changed.

His eyes widened as I brought my hand across his cheek sharply, anger making my green eyes light up. He narrowed his eyes, and I saw red in them.

"That wasn't very nice, Haley." He stated, grabbing my wrist.

"Don't you dare pretend like everything is okay! How can you have such a pleasant smile? YOU LEFT ME, Beyond Birthday**!**You left me there at the Wammy House, when you knew nobody cared about me! You should have taken me with you!" I screamed, forcing him to look me in the eye, which he had been avoiding to do.

Beyond pouted. "I only left because I was about to be bad." He explained, slipping his hand from my wrist to my hand. He lifted it up to his eye level, examining it curiously.

"What? What do you mean 'be bad'?"

Beyond looked up, his head tilting again. "Be bad to you…I want to be bad to you, Haley." He mumbled, grabbing my other wrist. I gasped, struggling from his grip. "I hate that you were so younger than me… I was so close to just…" He trailed off. He pulled me closer. "So close to just making you mine… Forever." He mumbled in my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine. "I'm about to be a really bad boy, Haley…" He purred, kissing behind my ear. I shuddered. What did he mean…?

Was he going to kill me?

I felt a pressure on my neck, and I suddenly saw black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was laying on a simple Hotel bed, with L looking at me sweetly. Wait…No… That wasn't L.

"Beyond…Birthday…" I breathed, tears filling my eyes as I saw the blood that covered his clothes. What had he done?

"A homeless person saw me take you away, Haley… I'm sorry." He mumbled, crawling over to me. My eyes widened, and I screamed. This wasn't Beyond! This was a monster! An evil, psychopathic demon!

He laughed at me screaming, his eyes widening. "You're going to live a long time, Haley… I can see it." He purred, stroking my cheek, rubbing the blood that was on his hand into my face. "I have special eyes… And so do you." He explained. "Mine see death… When people are going to die… But your eyes see through someone… I heard somewhere green is the color of truth."

I blushed lightly. "Your eyes are so pretty…" he purred. He kissed my cheek, and licked up the blood slowly, making my face heat up even more. He just snuggled with me, the blood from his clothes bleeding into my white tank top and jeans. I whimpered at the horrible smell, but found it strangely alluring. It made Beyond smell different, more unique.

"Haley… I love you. You may not love me, but I love you. I love you a lot. I missed you." Beyond whimpered, looking up at me with an obsessive smile. I felt tears in my eyes. He had become so pitiful…

"I love you too, Beyond Birthday." I mumbled, kissing his cheek, forcing myself not to throw up as I tasted blood on my lips. Beyond smiled wider, crawling closer to me. I wanted to shrink away from him, but something in my mind told me no. That I was going to be ok.

I realized something. Something horrible. It wasn't Beyond that changed. He had always been this way- insane, obsessive, needy. It was just I who had changed. I was just like Beyond once… But I let the world corrupt me.

"I'm so sorry, Beyond Birthday…" I whispered. "Please, let me stay with you."

BB looked up, his smile darker. "That's what I was planning." He purred, slipping his hands up my shirt. I gasped softly, keeping absolutely still as he dragged his fingers along my sides with feather like gentleness. I shivered; was this what he meant by being a bad boy?

I felt myself smile. I would be close to Beyond, the one object of my meaningless life that meant anything. He could do whatever he wanted to me. As long as Beyond acknowledged me, loved me.

Beyond kissed my neck over and over, nipping at the skin. He sent chills down my spine, and I let him know that with a pleasured sigh.

Suddenly, he reached down and began to yank my jeans down roughly, until I heard them rip. I whimpered, my eyes widening as he had an almost feral look in his eyes. He kneeled down, and bit my hip, hard. I winced, reaching down out of reflex to push him off. He slapped my hand away, and then gently licked up the blood. I watched with awe. I actually found this quite seductive…

He pulled down my panties, smirking possessively. He kissed my thigh, stroking it slowly. I sighed, and laid my head against the pillows in bliss. I heard his shirt slide off his skin, and I got the chance to admire his lithe, almost anorexic body. I blushed lightly, I'd never done this before. He slipped off his pants, his boxers sliding off his skin. I quickly looked away, suddenly shy. I heard Beyond chuckle, his hands sliding up my body to remove my final piece of clothing. He licked his lips at my full chest, and for once I was glad I was of French descent.

His lips ghosted over my body, as if he was afraid to put his mouth onto it. "Please… Beyond…" I begged, lifting my hips up to his mouth.

He flinched away, his eyes widening. "Don't do that." He growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously. I jumped slightly, laying flat again. His eyes softened a bit, and he resumed tracing the curves of my body. In a way, it was almost relaxing to be naked with him, letting him be so gentle. I felt him reached under me, grabbing my rear rather roughly. I jumped, squeaking like a frightened mouse. I think that's what I was to him right then; a mouse, about to be pounced on by a deadly cat.

He smirked wider, lifting my hips up to his. He pressed against me, gasping softly as my heat connected with his. He leaned down, and kissed me roughly and hungrily. I returned it with the same hunger, his soft lips tasting of strawberry jam and blood. I moaned into his mouth, my hands fisting his raven black hair. One of Beyond's hands reached up to my breast, grabbing roughly, massaging the skin. I moaned loudly, tossing my head back, begging for him to do more without saying anything. He smirked wider if it was possible, and sucked my breast hungrily, biting my nipple carefully.

"Ah...! BB!" I cried. My sighs and moans egged him on, his hand finding its way to my other breast. I cried out for more, my fists clenching. He switched, his mouth leaving clear trails with red flecks from blood. He licked his lips, his dark eyes shining with lust. I bucked my hips up for him, his eyes widening at the feeling. "Do that again, Haley…" Beyond Birthday groaned, his eyes wide with surprise. I nodded, grinding against him slowly.

"Oo… Beyond…" I breathed. He let out a pleasured sigh, and began to grind back. I felt heat build up inside me, just from grinding against him. I licked my lips, and his curved into a smirk. He knew what I wanted, and I knew what he wanted. Each other.

He grabbed my hips roughly, shoving himself inside me without asking permission. He didn't need to. I screamed at the pain, my hands gripping his shoulders roughly. Beyond pouted. "Am I hurting you?" He asked, his head tilting slightly. I grit my teeth, shaking my head no. I liked the pain. I wanted more.

Beyond saw through this, and it turned him on even more to know I wanted pain. He thrusted roughly inside me, lifting my hips up with his. I screamed for more, my eyes rolling in the back of my head. The pain was suddenly gone, and replaced by immense pleasure. "Ah…Oh, god… **_Haley…_**" He purred, thrusting faster, probably bruising my hips. But I didn't care. I shuddered loudly at him calling my name, and I continued to moan his like a mantra.

"Beyond…Shit…" I groaned loudly, wrapping my legs around his waist. Beyond smiled insanely, immensely pleased that he could get his lovely Haley to use profanity. He pulled out, and angled his hips slightly so that when he thrusted into me, he found my g spot with ease.

"BEYOND!" I screamed, white spots appearing before my eyes as he kept pounding into that spot like an animal. I felt my core get hotter and hotter. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, and by the feeling of Beyond's thrust getting jerky, I could tell he was too.

Beyond grabbed my hair, forcing me to stare into his eyes. I whimpered as he pushed deeper at the new angle, his lips capturing mine in a possessive, sloppy French kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I came, unable to contain anymore. If it had not been for my eyes being closed, I probably would have seen white flashes. So instead, all I saw was dark red against my eyes, like the color of fresh blood.

I moaned Beyond's name into his mouth, and the feeling of my muscles clenching around him caused him to come right after me. He shouted at the pleasure, his hands digging into my sides and hair.

"Haley…" He purred, pulling out of me. He collapsed next to me, instantly yanking me close to him. I blushed, and giggled. "I love you so very much… Don't leave me… Don't ever leave me…" He begged, burying his face into my neck.

I sighed softly, my eyes drooping closed. "I won't, Beyond Birthday. I would never leave you."

Several hours had passed. I had a strange feeling in my gut, like I was missing something. It kept me awake, while Beyond slept. I sat up. The feeling of being incredibly sticky came over me, and I threw back the covers to examine my body.

No words could describe how bloody my body was. From all the touches, him pressing his blood soaked body against me, ghosting his blood drenched mouth all over me… I even thought some of the blood was mine, from my walls tearing around him. I shuddered in fear. He was truly some sort of monster. Yet…

I looked down at him, his peacefully sleeping form. Had he killed people before? I frowned deeply when I realized that I didn't care. I honestly did not care if he had killed people, or if he was going to. To stay with him, I would kill too. I actually looked forward to it.

He was insane. A murderer. A monster from the Wammy House.

And so was I.

* * *

Review if you liked it! :D I know it probably goes against storyline, but I just found out about BB. So… Meh.


End file.
